


不可预料

by basicallysdonly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallysdonly/pseuds/basicallysdonly
Summary: Sam和Dean去爱荷华州解决一个案子。





	不可预料

　　Sam发现了一个爱荷华州某小镇的案子：两名死者死因皆是突发心脏病，但此前身体全都非常健康，没有重大疾病，没有生活恶习。Dean刚睡醒，手里还捧着一杯咖啡，听完Sam对事件的描述，将咖啡一饮而尽。

　　“有可能是我们的案子，我们去那里看看。”

　　他们刚解决一起由为爱所伤的鬼魂引起的事件，Sam这两天趁着Impala在修理，想着或许有什么棒球比赛，他们可以趁机休个假。但他今天早晨在便利店帮自己和Dean买三明治的时候，在新闻报纸看到了这件怪事。回到旅馆，在网上一搜，发现四天前此地也有同样的事件发生。他这才决定告知Dean，一起去探个究竟。

　　小镇离他们并不远，驱车两个小时就到了。但这次Dean主动提出让Sam开车。

　　Sam不禁哑然失笑：“兄弟，你怎么了？还在在意那个鬼魂想杀你的理由？”

　　提起这件事，Dean又有点不爽——尽管主要是因为被Sam嘲笑。被他们放盐烧火的鬼魂说，Dean太爱车而忽略了爱他的Sam，因此要替Sam杀掉他。行，他一向知道鬼魂的逻辑捋不大顺，况且他们已经让它滚回老家了，但爱他的宝贝怎么了？

　　“我们都送它回家了。”

　　Sam比了一个引号（“闭嘴。”Dean说。），无奈地摇摇头，接住Dean抛过来的车钥匙。

　　路途一如既往的平静，大部分时间沿路远眺是一望无际的平原，音箱放的是上世纪八十年代的摇滚音乐。而Dean则将全身重量放在车座椅上，头往侧面歪斜，借机补觉。

　　两个小时的车程很快就结束了，驶进小镇后，Sam在主干公路旁找到了汽车旅馆，叫醒了Dean，从后备箱捎上他们的行李袋。两人轻车熟路地在柜台漫不经心的态度下订了一间双床房。接着他们打算去Sam开车时经过的离旅馆最近的快餐馆解决午餐，因为很近，他们决定走过去。

　　他们在餐馆随便找了一张空桌坐下，点餐后Sam又在网上搜了一通事件的相关报道，在原来的整理资料的基础上做了些补充。而Dean则一边咬口汉堡包，一边不忘向柜台笑得妩媚的漂亮姑娘抛媚眼。

　　Sam停下搜寻，在吃他的那份汉堡时，被半心半意听他讲话的Dean搞到有些火大，忍不住瞪了他一眼。

　　Dean耸肩：“这是礼貌。”

　　Sam塌下肩，认命地专心解决自己的午餐。这是一个真理：不要在这件事上试图阻止Dean。

　　迅速解决完午餐，他们换上了常穿的西装，熟门熟路假扮FBI进入警局查案。负责的警官是一个大腹便便的中年男性，对他们的来访表示了惊奇和不耐，他说：“你们想看那两具尸体？那就好好看吧。我可不认为这种离奇事件属于FBI的分内事。”随后把验尸报告扔到Dean怀里，就自顾自离开干自己的活儿去了。

　　Sam和Dean来到停尸间，把冷藏柜里属于两名死者的内脏一个个放到了桌子上。Sam翻阅第二名死者的验尸报告，详细记录了解剖尸体的情况，Dean则一一查看那些器官。正如报告所写，死者内脏都保持一种异常的冰冻状态：硬得如同石块，同时温度远低于室温。即使在冷藏柜存放了一段时间，依然没有解冻的迹象。

　　这很奇怪，足够到让Winchester兄弟把这当作一个案子去调查。

　　“又一起鬼魂事件？”Dean说，同时作了个古怪表情。显然上次鬼魂害得他宝贝的挡风玻璃再次支离破碎还让他心怀不满。

　　“有可能。”

　　Sam无视了他哥哥的刻意搞怪，翻起第一名死者的验尸报告，记录了相同的死因和尸体情况。然后他又拿起警方的调查报告，有尸体现场和死者随身物品的详细照片。因为死法怪异，当地警方也是调查了一番，但最终没有任何进展，以自然死亡结了案。

　　“Dean。”Sam叫了一声，把捧在手里的两份调查报告向Dean的方向侧去。Dean凑上去看，两份报告的随身物照片里都有同一条项链：银质链绳，吊坠是奇怪的符号，留有使用痕迹。

　　“行，你去调查这个符号，我去拜访受害者家属。”Dean说。

　　出了警局，Dean先把Sam载回旅馆（Sam很高兴他的哥哥终于不再在意上个案子），接着再去拜访第二名死者的妻子。死者妻子因痛失丈夫不久而情绪很不稳定，但在Dean表明来意和尽量亲切的微笑之后，还是在哽咽中有问必答。

　　“White太太，你丈夫最近是否有什么异常举动？”

　　“没有……”死者妻子停顿了一下，“如果最近变得很 _热情_ 能算的话。”

　　Dean抛给她一个疑惑的表情。

　　“Dave他……我丈夫变得对我很殷勤，在各种事情上……”

　　“大概什么时候开始？”

　　女子沉吟一会儿再答：“在买了那条项链以后，我想。”

　　Dean拿出报告里的项链照片显给她看，问道：“是这条吗？”

　　她只扫了一眼就非常肯定地回答：“是的，就是它。我丈夫非常痴迷宗教故事和各国神话……见到这种神秘的东西他总是想买下来。”

　　“你还记得是在哪儿买的吗？”

　　她说道：“是镇上的古董店，他过世后我又卖回去了。对了……我丈夫还一直说很 _热_ 。”

　　“在买了项链之后？”

　　“在买了项链之后。”

　　最后为作保险，Dean惯例询问了那些问题，在得到White太太茫然而诚实的否定回答后便和她告辞，开车前往第一名死者家中。第一名死者是48岁的老年女性，现只有一名女儿在世。Dean敲门的时候正是这个女儿来开门。女儿还在帮死去的母亲打包东西贩卖，见Dean拿出照片也肯定地告诉他正是她将遗物卖到古董店的，同时也告知原先这项链就是在那儿买的，她看到了发票。因为她和母亲关系一般，搬出去住后很少来探望她，但近来听母亲的好朋友邻居说母亲在买了项链后去过当地的夜店。

　　调查到这里，Dean决定开车回旅馆。很明显，不论这两人身上发生了什么事，都绝对跟那条项链有关，或许是诅咒之类的东西在作祟。

　　Dean一关上旅馆门，就动手脱下那厚厚的西装外套，手指扣住领带结稍稍往下调整，好让自己喘口气，同时说：“电磁仪没有反应，没有硫磺，没有奇怪的东西，除了那条项链。”

　　“小天才，告诉我你知道那条项链是怎么回事。”

　　Sam答道：“吊坠是Zepar的符号，《所罗门的小钥匙》一书中有一模一样的图案。”

　　Dean全神贯注等着他接下来的话。

　　“Zepar传说是圣经中的所罗门王的七十二柱魔神中的第十六柱，身穿红色甲胄，外表仿佛兵士一样的恶魔。”

　　“所以又是一起恶魔事件？”

　　“恐怕不是，”Sam继续说，“我看了该镇这几星期的气象，非常正常。”

　　“确实，White死于家中，却哪里都没有硫磺味道。”

　　说罢，Dean又把从家属那里获得的信息概要地说给Sam知道。随后两人同意打算先去古董店把那项链弄到手，在真相尚未明了之时，让那种东西处于随时可能被哪个倒霉鬼买走的状况是十分不明智的。

　　这小镇上只有一家古董店，离他们所在的旅馆很远，差不多在小镇的另一头。两人赶去的时候已经临近打烊时间，他们也不含糊，开门见山直接说明来意。店主是一名胆小怕事的中年男性，一听自己卖的项链可能和FBI调查的案件有关，马上就把装在方形保管袋的项链交给Sam和Dean，并且将其来历详细说明了一番。

　　“我、我实话实说……这东西是一个疯疯癫癫的老男人硬塞给我的，嘴里说着女巫和恶魔这种不着边际的胡话……”

　　“女巫？恶魔？”Dean打断他。

　　可能是被Dean的气势吓到，店主说话更加结巴：“对、对，说什么……女巫借用……那什么恶魔的力量，然后，然后就走了……”

　　“你碰过它吗？”Sam问。

　　“我？不……不，我戴着手套，检查了一下成色……就，就摆在那边卖，”店主指了指一侧堆满了价值不大的杂物的展示架，又指着记帐本给他们看，“大概……六天前，Smith夫人买下它，接着三天前……White先生买下它……一天前他太太又……”

　　“警察先生……真不会、真不会有女巫什么的吧？”店主小心翼翼地问。

　　Sam只好尽可能用他最无害的微笑安抚这位可怜的店主。完事后，Dean坐在Impala主驾驶座上抱怨：“所以又是女巫事件？”

　　“Dean，我知道你讨厌女巫。我也很讨厌。”Sam很无奈地说，“但这次很简单，我们只要找出它怎么影响人，并且破除这种影响就好了。我们一个女巫都不会遇见的。”

　　“那最好。”Dean勉强接受了Sam的说辞，用力地踩下油门。

　　

　　TBC


End file.
